


Daydreams can come true!

by DoeEyedSamurai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Divorce, F/F, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, One Big Happy Family, Pervert Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's So Thirsty, Shameless Smut, Yaoi, Yuri, poor naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedSamurai/pseuds/DoeEyedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is what happens when everyone is alive, Sakura has a mom crush and jutsu are being selfishly used like crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams can come true!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssvidel3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssvidel3/gifts).



> Hi all, so I and transferring all my old work from AFF and this one was a request so I went through made some changes and here we are! 
> 
> This one's for you Ssvidel3!

It was another normal day in the hospital for Sakura. Patients coming in, some emergencies rushing through and she processed them, ran and helped where she could. She enjoyed her job immensely, the feeling she got when she could help someone else made her happy. 

She did have one daily highlight at work, and she was currently waiting for her secret crush to come waltzing through the emergency room doors for her shift. 

Ever since she’d met Naruto’s mother all those years ago when they tried dating, she had been ensnared. Kushina was sexy, fiery and as of yesterday … a free and divorced woman. 

Kushina and Minato had been together for a long time, but now that Naruto was older, they decided to split. The same had occurred with Sasuke’s parents, and both boys learned that their dads had been in love with other for years. 

Kushina and Mikoto had had been perfectly fine with the revelation and between themselves often had flings every now and then but they had an open relationship. The four adults remained close friends, the double split only freeing them from their traditional ties. They still went out on group dates and it had ended up like one big happy family for the two households. 

Now Sakura understood that she was young, but she was smitten and in her experience she knew she could satisfy the older redhead. She simply needed an avenue to do so.

Speaking of the she-devil, Kushina entered the emergency bay doors dragging her ex-husband by the ear with a furious expression blazing across her features, a scolded Fugaku trailing behind them.

Coming up to the main desk right beside Sakura, Kushina slammed the blonde up against the counter and in a low menacing voice “Sign in Minato….!”

Meeping, the blonde hurriedly signed himself into the hospital for treatment. It reminded her of all the times she had to treat Naruto the same way, like father like son it seemed. 

“See now was that so hard.” The redhead smiled and shoved the blonde into his lover’s arms.

She then proceeded to clock in and put on her coat and equipment, “Sakura, I need your help in room 23A.”

Snapping out of her trance of watching the beauty, Sakura nodded finding her throat dry. Going to the room and preparing it, she could only gasp as the two men were ushered in by Kushina.  

“Sensei, what are they doing in this room?” Sakura exclaimed.

“Just trust me sweetie, these two dumbasses have gotten themselves into a huge mess and I vow to help them before turning them over to Tsunade’s hands for examination.” stated Kushina with an evil smirk in place.

“We didn’t know that THIS was going to happen!!” Minato exclaimed loudly. Fugaku kept silent but pulled his love closer to himself and rubbed his shoulders.  
Sakura had no idea what was going on, but she figured she would be very knowledgeable… very soon.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grateful that no emergencies were called that day Sakura finally took a seat outside of the lab. 

The same result had been repeating itself over and over for the last 6 hours.

Minato had gotten pregnant by Fugaku, and from their explanation it had to be a ‘jutsu gone wrong’ situation when they sparred the previous day and had sex not long afterwards.

Sakura glanced up at her sensei when she came out of the lab, her nod confirming that her tests read the same as well.

“I think it’s time we go in and tell them the news.” Kushina said placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Smiling at her, Sakura nodded her head, the gentle hand on her shoulder had started a ripple of warmth across her body and she could feel her nipples hardening. Standing and going into the locker room, she went to go get changed. 

Unknowingly to her, Kushina had followed the younger woman into the locker room and was watching her subordinate undress herself.

Kushina had noticed the girl when she was much younger and Naruto brought her over. She also remembered that later that night Minato and herself agreed that Naruto would eventually fall in love with Sasuke. 

Right now, watching the girl, Kushina found herself growing wet and her nipples hardening. Pinching her nipples and rubbing her finger right over her swollen clit, she grew hot, and at feeling the heat creep up her neck she was snapped back into reality. She shouldn’t be fantasizing about her young apprentice.

Turning on her heel she silently exited the locker room to wait for Sakura.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
“NANNNIIIIII!!!! DAD, H-HOW DID THIS HAPPEN??... AND MOM?! YOU’RE THE ONE MAKING THE ANNOUNCEMENT?!” Naruto screeched, as his lover was sitting stock still and speechless. 

Sasuke was thinking about two things:   
One, his father knocked up his boyfriend’s father…   
Two, if he figured out how it happened … could he knock up his own blonde. 

With the second thought outweighing the first, Sasuke began to smirk.  
No one noticed the evil smirk however, and Minato was currently crying trying to express how it happened to his bewildered son. Fugaku could only sit and chalk up Minato’s crying to his pregnancy hormones after all … he experienced it twice with Mikoto and it was much worse with her.

Sakura sat and observed Kushina as she tried to assist Minato in explaining to the young blonde that things were going to be fine and that it would be a welcomed addition to the family and there were no hard feelings and she would be the one conducting the delivery. 

The passionate redhead looked so good in the taupe and turquoise summer dress, Sakura felt herself become wet.

Though the pinkette didn’t notice, the previous and current kyuubi containers did. They both abruptly stopped talking and sniffed the air. Glancing their eyes toward the pinkette who was still in fantasy land, they motioned each other to go into the kitchen to talk; leaving Fugaku to calm Minato down.

(In the kitchen)  
   
“Okaasan was Sakura just- “ 

“Hai, I’ve noticed that she does that a lot around me and I think I know why, but until I resolve things don’t mention it to anyone and keep your mouth shut!” Kushina said before her excitable son rushed into things.

Naruto decided to just shut up and do as his mother said, but the fox confirmed his mother’s words, Sakura was hot for his mom and he didn’t understand how he felt about it. 

Pouting, “Ok, I’m tired of surprises for the day! Both of my parents hooking up and having weird things happen, I’m out of here, Sasuke and I have things to do.”

This time the scent that hung thick in the air was the desire Naruto felt for Sasuke, and blushing he hurriedly left the room, hearing Kushina laugh behind him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kushina and Sakura rode home together, since both worked at the same hospital they lived in the complex of small homes that many of the nurses and hospital staff lived. 

Kushina, knowing that Sakura was horny, decided that it was time that she worked this thing out, whether it ended being a fling or something long term. The girl was spacing out too often now, and it was blatant to all with animalistic qualities or jinchuuriki.

“Sakura, it’s still early and I don’t feel like being alone tonight, want to come over and watch movies or something?” she asked the pinkette in a sweet tone.

“Ssure Kushina-san, what do you have in mind?” In her pink head, Sakura envisioned them in a bed doing something a lot more pleasurable than watching a movie.

“Let’s see when we get there, ne?” Laughing the pinkette nodded and the two headed to Kushina’s house. 

Kushina was still as sly as the fox that used to share her body. 

She had chosen a movie that ended with two women being in a relationship. 

During the beginning of it Sakura seemed bored, as though her mind was wondering all night, however, when the two women got together it had sparked an avid interest in the young girl, and during the sex scene, Kushina had become overwhelmed by the heavy scent of desire in the room.

Now that the credits were rolling, Kushina turned to her admirer, “So, I hope it wasn’t awkward, I like those movies. Sakura, how do you feel about homosexual relationships?”

“Wwwell, I-I never really had to think about it, and I really don’t have a problem with it. Naruto taught me that it’s the people involved, that’s what makes the relationship.” She replied biting her bottom lip.

Kushina caught the gesture and felt her nipples harden, standing up; she extended her hand to Sakura. “Join me in the kitchen won’t you, we can indulge ourselves a bit. I have fruit and wine, would you like some?”

“H-hai.” Sakura said as she took the offered hand and followed the woman of her desire into the kitchen.

Grabbing two glasses, Kushina pulled out her special bottle of wine. It had been aged with a potent aphrodisiac from her homeland. Smirking, she filled both glasses and set them on the marble counter, she also pulled out her tray of sliced strawberries, peaches, plums, and blood oranges. They were all luscious and sensuous fruits, which would undoubtedly pull Sakura under the influence that Kushina wanted.

Sakura took a sip of the wine and instantly commented, “This is the best wine I’ve ever tasted! I do hope we aren’t drinking your only bottle, and the fruit looks so juicy and fresh!”

“Oh yes I grow the fruits myself, and no this isn’t the only bottle, so let’s finish this one!” Kushina replied sliding onto the red cushioned stool next to Sakura.

As they laughed and conversed, they ate the fruit and drank the wine. They were unconsciously inching closer to each other the entire time. Sakura didn’t know why but she felt empowered, she felt as though she could throw Kushina down and have her way with her right now. She could smell the redhead’s spicy scent, it smelled like ginger and cinnamon; her body heat rolled towards her in waves. 

Sakura’s clit was swollen, her pussy was wet, and her nipples were so hard they burned for attention. Taking a sip and with a sudden bounty of courage, she grabbed Kushina’s chin and slid her lips on the redheads’, letting the wine trickle onto Kushina’s tongue. 

Hearing the moan from her, Sakura grew bolder and began to kiss her deeper. She slid her tongue into the hot mouth and explored every crevice and dip inside that luscious mouth.    
Only when they needed air, did they part, a string of saliva between them, eyes hooded and heat swirled around them. Emboldened, Sakura slid from the stool onto the floor. Raising her mint colored eyes to the ocean blue pools above her, she slid her hands under the dress and between the thick thighs of Kushina, only to find her without anything else on.

Moaning in response at her discovery, Sakura slid her fingers up the slick thighs and spread them apart, making Kushina gasp and pant. Kissing the thighs and making her way up towards her goal, Sakura moaned at the redhead’s sweetness. Glancing up she smirked as she realized Kushina was playing with her nipples, having pulled the dress in between them. Sliding her tongue up, she met the outer lips of the flower she had been fantasizing about.

Taking a deep breath and inhaling the spicy scent, Sakura slid her tongue up the middle of the two hairless lips. “Mmmmmm Kushinaaaa, you taste so gooood.” 

Sakura, bit and licked at the juicy outer lips until the inside was leaking with juices. She sucked and slid her tongue all over the outer lips until there was no flavor left.

Spreading the puffy lips with her fingertips she delved inside and pulled at the inner lips, flickering her tongue on the swollen clit. 

“Aaaahhhh, Sakura pleaseeee!” Kushina moaned at that action. 

Smirking Sakura kept licking up and down the luscious slit in her face. When she ran out of tasty juices, she gave the clit a suck which had Kushina trembling; she quickly slid her tongue down and slid it inside the tight pussy.

Sliding her tongue as deep as she could, she began wiggling her tongue. This sent Kushina into a frenzy, making the woman instinctively try to close her legs, Sakura anticipated this and grabbed both thighs spreading them wider. Feeling the tight muscles clamp down, she withdrew her tongue and replaced it with two of her fingers, and quickly attaching her lips to the throbbing clit, she suckled at it like a newborn baby on its first teat, and worked her fingers up against the woman’s g-spot.

Kushina pinched her nipples hard, and came gushing all over Sakura’s face and down her throat; the clear fluid wetting the pretty face, and instantly wetting the pink strands strewn about the young face. Sakura, smiled as the woman came on her face, and drinking down as much as she could, she savored the taste of her sensei. 

Releasing the trembling thighs, and rising to her full height Sakura kissed Kushina, allowing her to taste her own flavor. Kushina moaned into the pinkette’s mouth and standing and stumbling, grabbed her hand as she led her towards the bedroom.

Gaining her strength back, Kushina turned and pulled Sakura down on the stairs. Pushing her down, Kushina knew she had to move quickly. Ripping off the tight skirt the younger girl had been wearing, Kushina placed one leg in between the balusters of the stairs and pushing her down head first, spread her knees and had the pinkette’s ass up in the air.

Sakura didn’t’ even have time to protest, before she felt her thong pulled tight in between her pussy lips and asshole. Kushina, held the thong up so taught, she could see the imprint of the girl’s juicy clit. Smacking her lips, she pulled the thong to the side and licked at the swollen clit, sucking and tugging at it. She played with it and teased it until the girls leaking fluids trickled down to her mouth.

Sliding a finger in her tight pussy, Kushina sucked at the clit and tongued it until the girl was on the edge and at the last moment she pulled away. Moaning in frustration Sakura almost cried at the desperation she felt from the need to cum. Kushina had a better plan for her though, using one hand to rub and pinch at the swollen clit, she kept her other hand working the tight pussy, adding another finger and finding her g-spot. Kushina then moved to the tight pink pucker of the girl’s ass, and slid her tongue inside not hesitating before sucking on the outer ring while working the other tight hole.  
   
Almost immediately, Sakura came, screaming as she experienced the first squirting orgasm of her young life. Kushina felt the tight waves of the girl’s orgasm washing over her tongue and fingers, the clit jumping. Pulling away, Kushina felt the wet cum on her stomach, and noticed the dazed look in Sakura’s eyes. 

Smacking her check, Kushina leaned down and kissed her, “We aren’t done yet girly.” And with that, she helped the younger girl up and continued on their way to the bedroom, where Kushina kept all of her ... really…. fun… stuff.

****************************************************************

Sakura was giving Kushina the best payback ever! 

After discovering the redhead’s closet full of kinky toys, Sakura tied the older woman up to the bed and rubbed warming strawberry lubricant all over the waxed bald pussy. 

She then rubbed the watermelon one over her own, and lined her pussy over her sensei’s mouth before turning to play with the pussy that she had ate not too long ago.

Blowing on the blushing lips she slid her tongue to the hole and began licking it sucking up the strawberry flavor and sucking at the clit where she put a lot. The clit was red at this point and was physically throbbing.

Kushina on the other hand was licking at the luscious asshole, she couldn’t get enough! 

The girl’s pussy was soaked but she was working Kushina’s pussy, Kushina was close to another orgasm already. Sliding her tongue down, Kushina licked at the tight hole, and pushed into it and began to tongue fuck her young apprentice. 

Seems like she was about to win this power play when all of a sudden she felt the intense vibration on her clit and it shifted just a bit and she was squirting everywhere but not before she attached her lips on the swollen clit and she sucked through her body jerking orgasm.

They both came over each other’s faces, like a water works show. Both bodies trembling and shaking, both clits sensitized and still swollen.

Falling to the side Sakura was left gasping and she could hear Kushina doing the same. Glancing to the closet she saw the other item she really wanted to try and feeling ready for at least one more round.

When Kushina awoke after her last orgasm, she could not believe the predicament she found herself. She had created a monster, Sakura stood in all her glory and with her special toy now in place. Kushina recently paid a visit to Lady Mei and had been given a gift; well it was a false dick that when attached by a female nin, it could form a real, live, pulsating, cum spewing dick. 

Mikoto had loved it the last time they had gotten together and Kushina had pleasured her with it. Not only did it cause pleasure for the receiver, it caused pleasure for the wearer because it was double ended and it was constantly sucking at the clit, the closer you were to orgasm the harder it attached to it.

Sakura was ready to fuck, and as soon as those gorgeous orbs blinked awake and gained awareness she pounced. 

Grabbing the woman’s legs behind the knees she slid her dick home. It was wonderful as if she was a man herself. She felt the tightness, the heat, the wetness, it was so good, and she could feel it rock inside her as well. 

Gathering her strength Sakura vowed to test her stamina, because she did not want this to end anytime soon. When she slid in all the way to the hilt, they both let out a long sigh of pleasure. Leaning her head down, she bent Kushina double and began sucking at the juicy tit in front of her. Sucking on the nipple she felt Kushina squeeze around her dick and it was her signal to start pounding.

She slid her dick all the way out and slammed it back inside, biting on the nipple until it became puffy, Kushina’s pussy was so good. Grinding her hips into the others she set a hard, fast yet deep pace that left Kushina screaming. 

Briefly the thought crossed Sakura’s mind that the neighbor’s probably thought Kushina was with a man.

Wanting to watch the redhead’s ass on her dick she flipped them and spun Kushina around making her face the other way. Kushina knew immediately what to do. 

The dick was amazing and it really did feel like a real one, she planted her feet on the bed and began bouncing her ass on the thick dick inside her. Using this opportunity to torture Sakura, she ground her ass down and circled her hips. 

When she heard the moan, and felt the tight grip on her hips she knew it had to be torturously good.

Throwing it all to the wind, Kushina earnestly began riding, and gripping her own knees as she rode she kept trying to go lower when she met the girl’s lap, trying to fit the entire dick inside her walls. 

It stretched her pussy wide and leaked as much precum as her pussy did juices. The wet loud slapping noises echoed through the room and made the act seem much filthier, but it was heavenly.

Close to the end, Sakura grabbed the hips riding her and pushed her over doggy style, the way the redhead had done her on the stairs and with a quick jutsu placed her fingertips against the tight rosebud hole. The jutsu was a substance one, it provided a slick jelly like fluid and right now Kushina’s ass was filled with it. She never stopped thrusting into the leaking pussy, as she prepared the tight asshole. Stretching moved from one finger to two and from two fingers to three as she made the woman thrust back in wild abandonment and lust.

Feeling that the tight asshole was loose and wet enough Sakura performed another jutsu that split the dick in two and on the next in stroke, Kushina screamed as she was filled in both holes at the same time. Giving Kushina a couple minutes to adjust Sakura leaned down and kissed the slack jawed woman; reaching her hands down she also palmed the bountiful tits and played with the swollen nipples.

Kushina finally flexed around both dicks that were inside her, giving the signal that she was ok, prompting Sakura to go ahead. 

It was all the girl needed because she began pounding away, fluids from herself and Kushina running down their thighs, Kushina drooling from her mouth and pussy. Sakura knew she was close so, she slid her hand down the swollen clit and pinched Kushina’s clit hard. The reaction was immediate. Kushina screamed as she came, there was so much cum squirting out of her, and she clamped down on both on Sakura’s dicks causing her to come as well. 

The fake dick sucked her clit at the same time making her release so hard she could barely breathe from the intensity of the orgasm.

After filling both Kushina’s pussy and ass full of cum, Sakura slid out and instantly blacked out, Kushina blacked out long before. Both women were laid out on the ivory sheets of the bed, the bed was soaked in fluids from their bodies.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Naruto awoke the next morning he knew it was going to be a bad day. He was sick from having sex in the shower all night with Sasuke, and Kyuubi refused to heal him so being sick made him miserable.

He went to his dad’s to check on him and instead he walked in on his dad riding the hell out of Sasuke’s dad!

He then figured he would go and get some Ichiraku’s ramen for breakfast and he quickly found he couldn’t stomach the smell at all.

So he decided to do the safest thing he could do, which was visit his mom. 

In conjunction with Kyuubi not healing him, he had no sense of smell today which would have alerted him to stay far away from his mom’s house today, for nothing could have prepare him for the surprise that awaited him.

******************************

Later that day, Sasuke finally found his lover passed out from shock at his mom’s house. When Naruto finally awoke, he told Sasuke about the nightmare of finding Sakura and his mom in bed covered in so much…. Cum! 

Only………………to find that it was true, causing him to promptly pass out again. Let’s just end with the note that Sasuke had to take Naruto home and nurse him back to health mentally and well…. Physically. :)   

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this was so filthy. I do love it though, I think I got pretty creative with it.


End file.
